Love Just Is
by writingluverr82
Summary: '"Percy, stop looking at me like that." Annabeth chuckled putting her hair up in a ponytail, making her bag fall down in the process. "It's kinda creepy." '


"Percy, stop looking at me like that." Annabeth chuckled putting her hair up in a ponytail, making her bag fall down in the process. "It's kinda creepy." Had I been looking at her weird? I was admiring her. She looked so beautiful. Her long blond hair had been pulled into a ponytail, she wore a white tank top with a plaid over shirt, plain blue jeans, and grey converse. It was all so…_Annabeth. _She looked more beautiful than ever. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck as we waited in line to see a movie. Annabeth had dragged me to the movies, she said, _it is time for us to act like normal teenagers. _As in normal she means no monsters, no fighting and no getting in trouble. Yeah, right. Nothing in our lives were normal anymore. My father was now dating Annabeth's mom. It was weird seeing them together, considering they're supposed to hate each other. I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later.

I bought our tickets and Annabeth pulled me into the theater. I was exactly sure what the movie was or what it was about, but it didn't really matter. I was with Annabeth and she was happy. That was all that mattered to me. Annabeth has been my everything for the past two years. It's been the happiest of my life. No matter how cheesy that sounded it was true. It had been two years since Kronos was defeated, we were both now nineteen. I loved Annabeth with my whole heart and planned on making her mine forever. Over our Christmas vacation I booked a flight for us to go to Athens for Christmas. We would visit everything Annabeth had wanted, including The Parthenon, her mother's temple. I would propose to her whenever the moment was perfect. I would play it by ear after that. I'm not a very good planner. I had already got her father's permission and her mother's. So nothing was stopping me now.

The movie was long, boring and full of girl mush and gush. Nothing was my style, but Annabeth had loved it. I didn't mind just sitting there considering she held my hand and laid her head on my shoulder the whole time. The movie finished and I ran out with Annabeth, trying to get out of there as fast as possible. I knew she would try and talk me into seeing another movie.

"Percy," She laughed out of breath. "What are we doing?" I had to catch my breath, too.

"Let's go for a walk." She grabbed my arm and kept it there as we made our way through Central Park. We passed the bright lights of the city, Annabeth hummed a tune which I knew was Lifehouse. I laughed and hummed with her. I laid my head on hers as we walked. I turned to face her, but we ended up falling in the snow from my clumsiness. She landed on top of me, her hand placed on my chest and my arm around her. She laughed so hard she was crying. Once she had finally stopped, I asked her, "What would you think about spending Christmas with me?" She looked at me gently pushing herself up, her hand still on my chest. I sat up on my elbows.

"I thought I already was," She smiled.

"No, I mean, like, not here in New York," Her smile faded.

"What do you mean?"

"How would you like to spend Christmas with me in Athens?" Her smile shone brighter that I've ever seen. She wrapped her arms around my neck causing us to fall back into the snow. She smiled as she kissed me.

"You don't know how much I would love that," Even through the coldness of the snow I could have stayed there forever from the warmth that was inside me.

**2 Weeks Later**

For the last two weeks Annabeth wouldn't shut up about our trip to Greece. She told me all about what she wanted to see there, what she wanted to do. I smiled and nodded through most of it. She was too excited telling me about it that she didn't notice that was all that I was doing.

"Percy, we're going to the Parthenon right?" She said excitedly, packing away the rest of her things. I watched her throw, five pairs of jeans, seven shirts and some pajamas in her suitcase. I guessed all her other…_things _were in there already. Her blond ponytail bobbed as she jumped into my arms.

"You don't know how excited I am! No school, no family, no worries. Just you and me." I kissed her nose.

"Yeah, it'll be nice with it being just me and my girl," She laughed and let go of me, closing her suitcase. I took it from her and grabbed mine, then headed out the door.

Before I had even planned the whole thing I needed to make sure Zues was cool with me riding in an airplane. He had given me permission, but still the thought of it made me antsy.

"Percy, calm down. We're not even in the air yet." Annabeth chuckled and put her hand on my knee. Electricity shot through my body, this time not from Zues, but from Annabeth's touch. I loved what she could do to me. She pulled out her laptop and started working on some of her Olympus designs. I laid my head on her shoulder watching her. I could see she liked that I was interested in her designs, but honestly I wasn't. I was just trying to distract myself from the popping in my ears, and the way my heart almost stopped when we flew higher. My breathing became quicker and Annabeth just smiled at me. "You're mean," I whispered in her ear. She shrugged and kissed my head. I ended up falling asleep like that the whole flight. "Seaweed Brain," She nudged me. "Time to wake up. We're here!" She clapped her hands like a child. She was getting more excited by the minute. I rubbed my eyes to realize I was still alive. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Annabeth pulled me to our luggage and ran out. This was getting to be a little too much, but the look she had was priceless. I loved being able to put a smile on her face. We called for a taxi and hopped in. Annabeth grabbed my hand and intertwined our hands. I rubbed my thumb over her smooth hand. "I love you," She whispered in my ear. What those three words could do to me. My heart started to race, my breathing became heavy, and I got goose bumps all over my body. No one but Annabeth could do that to me. "I love you, too." I whispered back, kissing her softly on the lips. The taxi driver had to clear his throat in order for us to stop. Apparently, he wasn't the romantic type. I grabbed our luggage, Annabeth insisted on taking her own, but I refused. I wasn't going to let her carry it to our room. _Our room. _I chuckled softly at the thought. That was the one thing I hadn't mentioned to Annabeth. We were sharing the same room. I was pretty sure she wouldn't be mad, but then again I never really knew what was going on inside her head.

"Room for Jackson." I told the receptionist.

"Oh, honeymoon?" He looked up my name in his computer.

"No. No. Just-Just a vacation." Annabeth chimed in. Trying to be clear. _Well that stung a little. Did she not want to be married to me?_

"Oh, okay. Right here. You're in room 608. Enjoy!" The man waved to us. His heavy Greek accent echoing through the halls as we walked to the elevator.

We didn't say much on the way up. The stupid receptionist, made it awkward. Thankfully Annabeth broke the silence, "Percy, I'm sorry about that down there. I mean how I acted. It's not that I don't want to marry you. It's just I don't want to push you, I saw how you looked when the receptionist said that. You…You…" Her voice trailed off, she brought her hands to her face and silently weeped. I let go of the bags and held her in my arms. Trying to reassure her, she didn't pull away from me, but pulled me closer. Almost as if she was holding on for dear life. I rubbed her back and ran my fingers through her hair. I'm sure the poor man next to us in the elevator wasn't very happy about being in the same elevator as us. Once the doors opened he dashed out. I was pretty sure he left some skid marks on the floor. I whispered in her ear, "You don't know what's going on in my head," Thankfully, she didn't seem to get the meaning of my words. I grabbed both our bags in one hand and put my arm around Annabeth's waist, while she rested her head on my shoulder. I grabbed the key from my pocket, dropping the bags. I opened a room that looked like it belonged in a ten star hotel-if there was such a thing. When you walked in you had a full view of the whole city, once the window was open you could walk out onto a balcony that gave you a cool fall breeze and the smells coming from the city. Annabeth stared in wonder at the city as she sat out on the balcony. I explored the rest of our 'room' when it actually looked like a mini apartment.

Across from the window was a King sized bed, with a white canopy. To the right of the window led into a kitchenette. Fully stocked with food. On the left was a bathroom, that looked about the size of my old bedroom. It held a two person bathtub, _I think I'll like this part of the hotel, _I snickered to myself.

"Percy," Annabeth called. "Percy some quick!" I ran to her expecting to see a fury flying in the sky, but she was smiling and laughing. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Isn't it beautiful?" She whispered, placing her hands on top of mine. We watched the sun set over the busy city. The colors of the sky mixing, then finally fading to black. The only light left coming from the full moon. I kissed Annabeth's cheek and pulled her to the bed. I placed her on the bed, her eyes half closed and her hand on her stomach. I slipped next to her putting myself below her other arm. Her arm wrapped around my neck. Within minutes I fell asleep with a smiling Annabeth next to me.

The Next Morning

Annabeth's POV

I woke up with Percy's arms around me, his head just below my chest. I ran my hands through his jet black hair. He barely stirred. I slid from underneath his grasp, thankfully he wasn't woken up. I walked to the kitchen and started a cup of coffee. While I waited I sat at the tiny table, I hugged my knees. I was so happy to be in Greece. I had wanted to visit The Parthenon, since I was seven. The best part is I'm going to see it with Percy. I heard a yawn and a groan from the bedroom. Percy came in the kitchen scratching his head and looking down at the floor. I smiled at the way he looked. He came out in plaid pajama pants, with no shirt. Years of training had done him good. His muscles flexed as he stretched. I got up and wrapped my arms around his waist as he had his arms in the air. I giggled, as he put them down and wrapped his arms around me. I loved the feeling of Percy in my arms. Percy was my everything. If I were to ever lose him, I would lose it. "Let's go to The Parthenon today," I whispered. He kissed my neck and nodded.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" I had my camera out and in the last 5 minutes we were here I had already taken at least 100 pictures. "Yes, it's beautiful." Percy said and kissed the top of my head. I looked around me and realized no one was here. Weird. I turned to Percy and he had one of the biggest smiles spread across his face. "Um, is everything alright?" I asked with a laugh.

"You know, Annabeth," He started slow, looking into my eyes. "I think this is the perfect time for something." He leaned and whispered in my ear. He took a little black box from his pocket and got down on one knee. I put my hands over my mouth. No, he couldn't be. "Will you marry me?" I laughed. Why was I laughing? Stop, Annabeth. Stop. But I realized it wasn't a laughter of humor, it was a laughter of giddiness. "Yes," I said trying to hold back my tears. He started to laugh to, as he placed the ring on my finger, but both our laughs stopped and we stood there smiling at each other-enjoying the beautiful monument. "I love you." He whispered in my ear, kissing my hair. I leaned my head against his shoulder and whispered back, "I love you, too."

**A/N: Okay, all done! Haha. I like this one, but I feel like I could have added more, but I didn't want to start another series. I have enough as it is. I'm trying to finish all of them, but I'm working on another One-Shot. I've gotten some requests to do a sad one, so I will! I'm not sure how the storyline is going to go yet, but it will probably have something to do with a song…R&R**

**-demigodgirl1**


End file.
